Puppeteer's Game
by XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX
Summary: He took me, and now things will never be the same. Definitely not for me. Rated M for sexual themes, violence and other dark themes,
1. Stupid Doll

**Puppeteer's Game**

It was cold this night, far colder than I've ever bothered to feel. No word can describe how I was feeling at this moment, happiness? Relief ? Pleasure? Nothing came to mind as I stared at the beautiful night sky exposed to me. Tonight was the night before my birthday, a day that I can finally be alone, away from the ton of work waiting for me at home, and the annoying neighbors that kept knocking on my door for the latest gossip. My life so simple, yet tiring is something I am completely grateful for.

Its much more bearable than any other kind of life that could have been mine, but lets not get into that. A small twitter from the trees far ahead of me startled me from my occupied state. I rose from my place on the ground, and quickly patted down my butt and thighs just incase any remnants from the ground decided to stick around. I walked towards the tree, listening intently to where the sound emanated from, far behind the trees. The twitter stopped all the together once I was barely a few feet away from the trees.

I strained my ears to hear the strange sound, and groaned in frustration. Bloody hell. I turned to make my leave but my surroundings didn't seem familiar to me. The night seemed to have morphed when my mind and eyes were not prepared; it now seems that I am lost in the very forest I take comfort from. The moon was gone also, blocked out by the opaque clouds of the night. Nothing was helpful for my search towards the road, or better yet my home.

"_Sakura…" _my head tilted slightly to the side, shock and a strange foreboding flooding my thoughts. "Hello? Is someone out here?" I called out, feeling the hairs in the back of my neck and arms stiffen. The grass below my feet crunching along with the dirt, and the soil. I turned my head at the rustle of the leaves to my left, barely visible to me. I stepped back, fear clouding the little sense I had of returning home. _"Sakura…"_ the sound was closer, almost a hairs length away from my ear.

I swallowed the scream that was close to escaping from my throat and turned slowly around. Nothing was there, just the ever darkening night. I made a step forward, and heard a small squeak emanate from the ground. I jumped back, screaming loudly into the previously silent night. What the bloody hell was that? I looked down to find a small doll. I bent over analyzing the small figurine further. I grasped the small toy, and smiled too myself. Wow, I'm pathetic.

I screamed my lungs out because of this small thing, I should really stop watching horror movies they'll be the death of me. I wiped the clumps of dirt on the small doll, and looked over the figure again. It's beautiful, and so cute. I ran my fingers over the bright red hair, marveling at the silkiness. The doll was a boy from what I can tell, with bright red hair. It's eyes were bright light brown, with a pale complexion. I wonder if this is handmade? I should ask the neighbors if they know something about this cute toy.

Before I could place the doll into my pocket something sharp punctured my neck. I gasped audibly, and brought my hand to my neck, now highly aware of my rapidly deteriorating vision. Before I could release a scream for help, my vision swam out, plunging me into a darkness too profound. My body was frozen on the ground I found myself in, my eyes hindered by whatever plunged into my neck. 'w-what's going?' the only thing my body was able to keep was my hearing, and taste. The strange fluttering noise came again but only this time with the sound of heavy food steps.

The sound continued until it stopped, leaving me more scared than I was before. 'this is the last fucking time I walk into this damn forest!' I thought, angry at my current predicament, but still there was a tinge of fear that no amount of anger can mask. "It seems you've found my little doll, girl." the voice came close to where my body laid. To my anger, the man I presume began to laugh becoming louder as the figure once again began to come closer. "If this is all it took to catch you, I should've thought of this sooner, girl." the amusement was still apparent, angering me all the more.

"I wish you could speak right now girl, but I don't want to have to cut off you tongue trying to silence you. I know you are very capable of yelling out for someone." my anger subsided just a bit to register his words, and I gulped. "now then lets not waste time, and get you prepared. I absolutely hate waiting." my eyes widened slightly in fear just before a blunt object slammed into my head.

**Authors Note: I Know i should be updating my other story ^^'' but this just came to me. my other story has been in severe hiatus but be patient i'll update it soon enough. i finally have overcome the ever potent writers block I've had with this pairing. Please review, i'd love to have some motivation to write all of my fics. thanks for reading guys x]**


	2. Cold Room

**Puppeteer's Game Chapter 2**

It was dank and cold when I had awakened, no light cast by the moon or artificial sources, and only darkness ever present. I didn't know how long I had stayed here awake with the ever potent fear asphyxiating me, but I knew it was far too long. My fingers were numb with how cold it was, and I could barely feel the dull ache behind my head from the blow to my head. My trembling kept my body ever moving but I knew it wasn't enough, if I didn't get out of this room I was completely sure I would freeze to death.

The chains rattled as my body attempted to move, but the chains held me tightly bound to the wall behind me. I didn't know who could afford such a macabre thing, but I was pretty sure that man did. For all I knew, he was some assassin hired kill me by freezing my toes off. I chuckled at my own humor, and leaned my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes savoring the only vision I had, and opened them quickly. A soft sound emanated from a close distance in front of me, and the hope that maybe I would released from this frozen hell emerged.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful cherry blossom. I forgot to turn off the A.C." I scowled irritably at the source of the noise, still unable to see anything but black. "Only a psychopathic maniac forgets to turn off an A.C they very well knew could kill me." I called out, my voice croaking slightly with thirst and the cold. "Well it seems the pink cherry has recovered her vicious tongue." the figure seemed amused, as his voice came all the closer to me. "Tell me girl, does your pretty little mouth only work when your spouting insults?" I could feel his leer from the dark undertone of his voice, making me shiver.

I stared into the dark once more looking for the man that always seemed to elude my eyes. "Is it me, or does it seem that you're always hiding in the dark? Are you scared that I might learn your stupid little identity" I called out into the dark, completely ignoring his very inappropriate question. I knew I was playing with fire when I verbally challenged him, but I could care less. I might as well die proud, than like a weak little girl. My response was met by utter silence, almost too silent for my taste. I moved my arms around slightly, breaking the silence with the seeming loud rattling.

"My, my what fire…" he was standing in front of me now, I knew it I just knew it by how a different source of air seemed to caress my cold cheek. I spat directly in front of me, and was met with a growl. I grinned widely, stared out the now spot he stood. "what? Cat got you're tongue?" I whispered, the air in front of me circulating faster. I felt two cold, and calloused hands grasp my head, disabling my heads movement, and I could literally felt my heart speed up its pace from fear. "Now who is the one that's lost for words?" two lips whispered into my ear, touching the hollow of my ear delicately.

"Don't…" before I could utter another word a pair of lips smashed into mine, stealing the little breath I'd managed to breath in. his lips were cold, and smooth a strange thing that very few boys seemed to possess in this world. I bit back a gasp as his tongue rubbed sensuously against my bottom lip, asking for entrance he knew very well he wasn't going to receive. I glared straight ahead, tightening my lips firmly as he rubbed his lips against mine. His hands traveled down to my neck and slid into the hair that was loose behind my head.

Too my horror he yanked my head back, taking a few hairs along with me as I gasped in anger thus allowing him into my mouth. Tears formed within my eyes, but I didn't let them fall and almost angrily bit down into the tongue that was still exploring my wet cavern earning myself a moan of pain and pleasure from the man. Blood slipped down our lips, and my vision began to swim as my air began to slowly give out, and the blood seemed to slide down throat. I was screaming now, yelling for him to let go, that I couldn't breathe, however he didn't stop and just continued to lick up the salty and almost metallic tasting liquid.

My vision began to blur and slowly he slid his lips away from mine, allowing me to gasp and cough in disgust as the taste of his tongue lingered in my mouth. "You Bastard! What the hell were you thinking!?" I yelled, his blood smudged surely against my lips. He laughed then, worse that the time when he had captured me. I felt his hand graze my lips, and I slid my head forward trying to bite his fingers off. "I was just admiring the merchandise, my cherry blossom. Is there a problem?" he coolly stated, pulling back his fingers before my teeth could take a bite of his fingers.

I wasn't sure whether he was amused or not, but sure enough he slid away from my form to walk a few feet to my left in the darkness. "shall we bring some light into the room, little girl?" he asked no one, and slowly the lights flickered on bringing light into a room I wish I had never seen. The bile threatened to escape my throat as I shut my eyes in disgust and abhorrence, but the only thing that managed to disturb me further was the smile the monster had for me. "What's wrong Sakura? Is there something wrong?" the beautiful man grinned deviously at me, and I finally released the scream that had been stifled since this all began.

**Chapter Two Is Up! xD**

**Please Review, Your Support Is Whats Fueling My Writing Guys ;D**

**Thankies For Reading**


	3. Punishment

**My throat ached with exhaustion from the constant screaming, but I paid it no mind. The sight before me is something I will never be able to erase from my thoughts, and I'm sure no peaceful sleep will be found by me ever again. Bodies upon bodies were laid in every corner of the room, some hanging, and some tossed carelessly on the slick floor. Many of them had their eyes gauged out, and some with limbs missing, but I'm definitely sure that, that's not the extent of the damage done to them. **

"**Wrong? This is fucking beyond wrong!" I yelled at him, turning my gaze from the bodies to his smiling face. I stared in disgust at him, and struggled profusely with the chains. No way in hell will I let him get away with something like this. "Come now, Sakura. Don't you like my beautiful dolls?" My stare further darkened with anger, and I growled slightly in hate.**

"**Dolls? What the fuck is wrong with you? These are human beings, no different than you and me." His grin fell suddenly from his face, and to my distaste he began walking towards me again. His eyes were a cinnamon brown, glinting in an odd way as he walked closer. His hair, was a blood red like the slick floor beneath my toes, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he were an angel, with the odd delicate features he held. **

"**Human? I am far from human, girl." His face was a hair's length away from mine, and I found myself glaring intently into his eyes. "I got the message when you turned on the fucking lights. I'd be surprised if you had any humanity left with how many innocent people you've killed." I spat out, and grinned when he slowly wiped my spit from his face. "You know nothing, girl. Do not speak as if you do." He pressed his pale hand against my cheek, and I turned my head away from it.**

"**Don't touch me." I said, and turned my face back to him when he removed his hand from within my reach. "Do you realize who you are talking to, child?" he said slowly, emphasizing child when he spoke. "I realize that I am talking to a psychopathic monster who has a fetish with dolls, if that is what you mean, sir." I replied sarcastically, and almost smiled in satisfaction when his expression grew harder with every syllable. **

"**I'd watch your mouth, if I were in your place." he said darkly, and closed the space between our bodies once more. I hissed disgustingly when his fingers brushed the top of my thigh and slowly began running his soft fingers higher. "If I were in your place, I'd be preparing for what is to come." he breathed into my ear, and flicked his tongue gently against it, as his fingers brushed softly on the zipper of my jeans. **

"**I know everything there is to know about you, and I will make sure to use that information as I see fit. You will call me Sasori, or master. Any other name but these, and you will be…severely punished." My breath hitched when his teeth bit into the delicate flesh of my ear, and his fingers undid the zipper, and slipped his warm fingers inside. "I will play with you, as I play with the many dolls you see around you. I will not mar the beautiful skin of your's, but I'll make sure to leave my mark…" **

**The lewd words escaped smoothly from his pale lips, and I found my self breathing harder as his fingers slid into my underwear and felt his probing digit's a short length away from my throbbing core. "Don't you fucking dare." I finally choked out, and glared at his now calculating expression. "Watch me, my blossom." I moaned in response when his index finger slid into me quickly. **

**His thumb pressed roughly into my clit, and I almost cried out from the intensity of the force and the speed it occurred. I bucked my hips into his hand unwillingly as he stroked my clit harder, making sure to thrust another finger as my stifled moans grew in volume. I couldn't breathe properly with the pleasant sensations weakening my resolve. Why would a man kidnap me, to only pleasure his captive? **

**Does he believe he can break me by making me enjoy his touch? If this is what he truly thinks, then he has another thing coming. I nearly screamed when suddenly he withdrew his finger to pinch my swollen clit harshly. He kissed my ear gently, and pinched my clit once more as he brought his lips into the action. He crouched in front of my shaky legs, and grabbed my inner thighs. **

"**Don't do it!" I panted, and tossed my head back once he spread me entirely for him to see, and brought his mouth into my womanhood. He brushed his tongue against my clit, and once his head was well situated between my thighs pushed one finger into me. I moaned in bliss, and brought my head back harshly against the wall behind me to block out the sensations. **

**His ministrations never stopped, and I slowly and unwillingly found myself coming closer to the edge. I tossed my head back once more to block out the pleasure, and shouted in ecstasy at a particularly hard stroke and finally gave in to the ministrations. I was close, I admit. I was so close that just one more stroke and I would be flying with the angels in heaven, and the demons of hell. Then, to my sudden disappointment he withdrew from my shaky legs, and rose to face my panting face. **

**He brought his hand once more against my cheek, and smirked smugly into my flushing face. "I will not allow you to reach your satisfaction. This is to be your punishment for comparing me to those filthy humans and defying me, girl." he turned from my exhausted form, and left me alone in the room. There was no way I will let this bastard win, and get any satisfaction from me. I will make sure he pays for what he's done to me. I will make him pay for every fucking thing.**


	4. Deal Breaker

**Puppeteer's Game Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But This Plot**

Its been many nights since he walked into the room. Not enough however to erase the sensations I'd felt when he took me into his mouth. I can still feel his warm breath fanning over my delicate flesh, and his calloused fingers caressing the skin that lay below. My body feels so heavy, and exhausted. He'd left me here without nourishment on purpose; to keep me weak and easily manipulated for him.

I will never let him; let him break me like the many corpses lying around this cold room. My arms as stiff as they are, were littered with bruises from the many struggles I'd made to escape, but all was in vain. This man, whoever he is was an intelligent man. I'd have to find something to use against him; anything that could me a fighting chance. I sighed, and slumped once more into the chains, feeling fatigue weigh at my sore muscles.

Everything was dark once again, as it was when I first entered this room. Before he had began neglecting me, I could clearly see the lifeless eyes of the corpses staring relentlessly into mine, and chilling me to the bone much more than the temperature of this room. I closed my eyes, and listened intently to the dripping of water, or blood; I wasn't too sure and tried to distract my mind from the soreness of my body. A click, startled me into awareness, and I swallowed my fear before Sasori could catch wind of it.

"I'm sorry my blossom, I seem to have forgotten to feed you," he called out to me, amusement apparent in his voice. I snorted, and glared at the spot where I thought he was. "Really? I couldn't seem to tell, since my stomach was busy eating away at my body," I listened for any subtle noises, and hissed when his fingers locked into my pink locks. His finger nails dug painfully into my scalp, but I paid it no mind. "I'm impressed, you can actually see in this darkness," I whispered sarcastically, knowing very well that he heard me when his grip on my hair tightened.

"Cat got your tongue, Sasori- _sama_?" I taunted, and found myself smiling all the more when he bashed my head into the wall behind me. "If I didn't know better Sakura, I would think, you want me to punish you," I froze, and growled angrily underneath my breath. "You're insane!" I blurted, and felt his warm breath fan into my face, all to quickly. "I do believe I am, blossom. That I cannot deny," he chuckled under his breath, and licked a trail from my jugular to the crevice between my breasts. I hissed, and brought my head forward in an attempt to bash him in the face.

My head only hit air, and not too soon I felt his breath once again in my face. "Ah, ah, ah, that's not the proper way for a doctor to behave," I struggled in my chains, and saw red when he had the gall to laugh in my face. "Tell me that to my face, when I'm not chained up. You'll find out how well I can work with a scalpel," I threatened, and once again heard his amused laughter. I felt my chains ease slightly, and all together they fell away from my arms. I fell harshly into the ground below, and groaned.

This guy really is insane. "What are you up to, Sasori-_sama_?" I whispered, growing more anxious as the darkness thickened around me. "Nothing, neither of us would not enjoy, blossom," I heard his melodic voice, and my loins tightened at his obvious innuendo. I hissed when I felt a subtle caress on the upper side of my back, and edged away quickly from him. "I'm not going to play your little game Sasori. I'm not your puppet," I drawled, and pressed my hands against the floor to regain some of my balance.

"A game? This is much better than any I'd have the chance to partake in, girl," I heard his voice up ahead and slowly crawled closer. If I stand up, who knows what I'll trip on. "Hell no, this sort of thing would only benefit you," I waited for him to speak again, and only silence met my response. I huffed in annoyance, and began to crawl again, feeling sticky substances stick in places I wasn't too comfortable with. "How about a game, on your terms, girl," Something was off, very off.

"If it'll get me out of this hell hole by my own terms; I don't see why I would refuse," I sighed, and heard an intake of breath not to far from where I headed. "Speak, I hate waiting," he said, and I shivered in recollection, this wasn't the first time he'd told me that. "If I manage to find my way out of this place, you'll have to release me," I said, smiling smugly. "Really now? What's in it for me? I do believe there's something missing in this game," he whispered, startling me completely when one of his fingers snapped open one of the buttons of my jeans. I swallowed my pride, and glared harshly into the nothingness.

"I don't want to know what you have in mind, just keep it to yourself," he chuckled audibly, and I smirked knowing now where he was. I edged all the closer to him, and quickly sweep kicked him, to try to tumble him to the ground. Sadly, my foot hit nothing but air. I stopped, and listened carefully, hearing nothing but the dripping of liquids, and my own breath. Something is definitely going to go wrong, I can feel it. I touched the ground below, and ignored the wetness to search for anything I could possibly use against this man.

My fingers met something hard, and cold. I tried to grasp it quickly, but somehow the item seemed to be much larger than I had thought originally. As I felt around it all the more, I could feel goose bumps begin to litter my arms. Altogether, I seemed to stop, knowing very well what it was now. I looked up in the darkness, and couldn't help but gasp as his eyes stared intensely into my fearful ones..

I crawled backwards in the darkness with my eyes never glancing away from his probing ones. My hands flailed around, feeling for anything I could fling, or at least use to my defense and grew all the more nervous when I couldn't find anything. I cursed under my breath when I felt the roughness of the wall behind me, and stared once again into Sasori's cinnamon eyes. His eyes continued to stare into my green ones, and the moment I blinked his eyes vanished . I panted harshly, feeling my heart pounding rapidly within my chest, from the chilling fear deep within my heart.

I was really hoping at that moment I'd die of a heart attack, or some sort of stroke. "I thought we made a deal, Sasori," I muttered, searching around for his eyes, or anything that belonged to his form. "I made no deal, you simply thought we did," he finally said, amusement laced with his mocking tone. "Bastard. I should've known better than to make deals with psychopaths," It was silent once again, nothing telling me of where he could possibly be, and everything telling him where I am. I swallowed my anxiousness, and finally grew the confidence to stand in the potent darkness.

I was still as blind as before, but I didn't really expect anything to change. "Let's bring some light to this, shall we blossom. I want to be able to see your defiant eyes," I grimaced, and covered my eyes when the florescent lights came to life. I blinked within my palms, and uncovered my eyes to search for the bastard that has kept me locked away in this room for many nights. I couldn't see where he was, it was as if he had disappeared or vanished from this room. However, that was until I felt a warm breath fan onto the back of my neck eliciting a shiver I couldn't hide.

I felt his hands grab my wrists before I could even manage my shock, and turned my head to face him in the now illuminated room. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and his lips were curved slightly into a smile. I tried to keep myself still, to keep my fear in check but nothing went past him. He knew I was afraid, he knew exactly what I felt, he knew very well what was going to happen next, and I no matter how composed, could not deny that I was very much in danger. "Now, what shall we do, my cherry blossom; what shall we do," he whispered into my ear, and gently licked my ear lobe gently.

The color drained from my face almost comically, and I slowly began to feel sluggish within his arms as my panic began to take it's toll on my body. "Don't worry Dr. Haruno, I'll take great care of you," he whispered, and slowly pricked the back of my neck with one of his unknown needles. I felt my heart slowly begin to slow, and my muscles begin to shut down. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I against my will fell against him; darkness being my only companion.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update D: I've had no internet access for months, and now is when I've had the pleasure of tasting internet access in the mouth! Please excuse my lateness, and soon enough I'll start updating with much more fervor. Thank you guys, for hanging on! :)**


	5. Loser

I groaned, feeling my head pulsate at the same speed as my own heart. My mouth was dry, the taste of my own saliva bitter and revolting. My eyes ached, heightening my awareness of the utter discomfort I felt. My arms and legs were sore, held firmly against something firm and cold. I tested the binds, yanking the soft material and sighed angrily when i could barely move my arms or legs. I stared vacantly into the darkness once again, glaring harshly into the darkness, willing it to disappear and allow me some clarity. Nothing could give me the release i needed to escape from this, especially when a psychopath is currently occupying this same place.

I never felt so helpless in my life, never thought i would ever be trapped in this foul situation. I was naked as the day i as born, but i didnt let that faze me. I already knew what he wanted. He wanted a fuck, a defiant girl he could force himself on. He wanted to dominate me as countless others had failed to do. Wish i'd known this was his intention before i allowed myself to play his little game. I groaned, frustrated with my weakness and inclined my head towards the door. He was coming.

The door openly, the only indication of his presence being the low creak from the door and the small light that he held within his pale fingers. "Finally awake, I see," he sated loudly, flicking the light within the room. I hissed at the sudden brightness, and shut my eyes tightly. "You sure know how to make a damn entrance," I replied curtly, finally opening my eyes and glaring angrily into his amused eyes. "Now now, that is not the proper way to talk to your master, _Sakura_," he murmured, loud enough for me to hear and silent enough to cause my neck hairs to rise.

His gaze shifted from my defiant eyes, staring intensely at flesh that lay bare before his eyes, a wider smile forming on his lips. I flushed in anger, and struggled in my binds. "How dare you!" I yelled, and watched him elegantly walk closer to my struggling form. "I should be asking that to you, my dear." He murmured again, placing his pale hand upon my chest. I flinched, his fingers were icy, leaving stinging sensations on my chest. He ran his fingers delicately on my flushed skin, turning his face to my chest. Transfixed, he continued to caress my skin, seeming to be unaware of my haggard breathing.

His fingers left no area untouched, paying most attention to my stiff nipples. He flicked the pink bud experimentally, and took note of my gasp. Finally he relinquished his hold of my skin, and he turned to gaze at my flushed face. Somehow I knew that this wasn't over. A smile broke his once concentrated face, and I found myself glaring harshly into his light eyes. "Interesting..." he murmured as he moved in front of me, resembling a previous scene that didn't happen too long ago. "You fight me, yet your body trembles whenever i touch you," he stated, his fingers cupping my breasts firmly. I hissed, and struggled beneath him.

"I tremble with disgust; don't flatter yourself," I retorted, my tone forcing him to release my breast and reach for something of much more value. I stared maliciously into his eyes, and watched as his face lessened the distance between our faces. He rubbed the outer lips of my vagina, and watched cautiously for any sign of weakness from my part. "Don't touch me with those vile hands," I hissed, and shifted my body as best as I possibly could; considering the fact my legs were bound tightly to the metal wall behind me. He grinned, parting my outer lips and gently scraping my clit. Shuddering i shifted my gaze to the hand that gently touched my clit. "Stop it!"My yell seemed to encourage him to rub at a faster pace, making sure to pinch the delicate bud between his fingers every now and then.

I slumped into my binds, quivering as one of his fingers thrusted deeply into me and rubbed my clit. I bit my lip, thrashing as i struggled to withhold the moan that desperately wanted to escape my lips. I shifted my eyes away from his hands, and stared desperately into his grinning face. He lowered his face from my own, and brought his lips to my right nipple; scrapping the delicate bud with his teeth.

I groaned as he gently bit down in sync with every thrust of his finger. I shut my eyes in vain, feeling the pleasure reach closer to a peak i didn't want to reach. Panting, and groaning silently i felt one harsh thrust and bite finally push me towards the edge. I moaned audibly, and regretted doing so when I heard a chuckle. He pulled away from me altogether, and stared into his now moist hands. "Well done," he breathed, and licked the substance slowly between his fingers; savoring the taste. I was disgusted with the sight, and turned away from his display.

"Till next time, _Sakura_," he breathed, and turned away from my panting form. I felt so humiliated, so ashamed enjoying his fingers on me. How could I have fallen so low? He flicked the lights off, and blew a kiss to me before he shut the door. I glared hatefully towards the door, and yelled out one final scream. "I fucking hate you!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know you guys are probably very surprised. Yes, this is an update after such a long time. Before you guys shoot me, I have been swarmed with school work and well I've also been caught up with life -sheepish smile-**

**I apologize for making you guys wait so long for me; it truly wasn't my intention. I apologize, and well this time I shall forewarn you. I do not promise quick updates. I still have much work to complete in the real world and I apologize sincerely :(**

**Your reviews always brought me such guilt; I apologize once again :( I hope I can be forgiven for my long absence.**

**P.S I have no Beta so bear with me and my errors!**


	6. Pep Talk

Everything felt as if it were a dream; the sensations and the sounds from yesterday sounding so faint. His voice running it's dirty vowels within my ear drums, reminding me of every glide of his fingers against my skin.

I wish I hadn't given in to him; I wish all of this could just be another vivid dream. I tightened my hands into fists, ignoring the cool metal that pressed onto my overheated skin.

He tied me back down after my screaming last night; a cool smile on his face as he hit me hard enough to knock me unconscious in a matter of seconds. I felt my lips dip as another stab of pain reverberated within my skull; his teasing was driving me insane.

I never thought I would have to survive, decadent food placed by the door, teasing my nostrils with the desire to eat and satisfy one of my basic desires.

I can't live this way, what does he want from me? I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes; hopelessness clawing at the little bit of courage and rage that still clung to my soul. He's breaking me down, and I could do nothing but watch myself wither away slowly.

I smashed my head back then, feeling a sharp pain quiet the pessimistic whispers that now resided within my brain. I glared at the door that lead to my escape, my bright emerald eyes shining from the light that reflected off of them.

I had to escape before he finally owned me, I thought to myself. I can't let him win; I refuse to be his slave. My face twisted with a look of displeasure at the thought, my nose scrunching, and my lips forming into a tight line.

I'd rather die then let him have me. I'd rather put an end to my existence than give in to him.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know this is shorter than the rest of the chapters. But, this is meant to be this way. This is something that Sakura need's to face, she needs to build herself stronger in order to face this sort of ordeal. If she can't fight off her own depression, and her disgust at herself, how will she be able to face Sasori again?


	7. Realization

After his departure many hours before, Sasori almost seemed to have changed into a completely different person. He would walk into the room lined with corpses, completely ignoring my presence, and leave again shortly after taking note of the number of corpses on the floor. He barely seemed to acknowledge I was in there, no matter how much I would scream curses at him about allowing me to leave.

My existence was moot, and the pain in my throat and stomach was starting to make it difficult to stand upright on the chains. The manacles had already cut through the first layer of skin if I were to suddenly collapse, I was sure I would cut through and hit bone. The mental image of metal eating flesh was not a nice one and my yelling seemed to grow in number and in desperation whenever I could hear footsteps come towards the door. He had resolved to not coming into the room at this point, and my situation was proving worse as I hoped that he would actually walk in.

Facing molestation at this moment did not seem as worse as dying of starvation and thirst; as much as it disgusted me I had to find a way to get him to provide me with sustenance. The door seemed to open silently then, the sound of footsteps was what gave away his entrance at all. I turned my emerald eyes towards him, my limbs shaking as he surveyed the room and purposely shifted away his gaze from my own.

"God damn it, are you planning to kill me already? Would you at least spar me from the torture and end me quickly? What was the point of even taking me if this was what you had planned for me?" I could help the outburst that escaped my chest heaving and my throat livid with pinpricks of pain from overdoing it. I couldn't handle another day without food and water; I would actually die if he left me in here with nothing much longer.

This seemed to catch his attention; his light eyes finally caught my own after so many times of purposely avoiding my gaze. His lips seem to lift in his trademark smirk; his eyes glinting with the sort of mischief that would make even the bravest man flee. I stared head on, my gaze unwavering as he turned away from the corpse hanging on the adjacent wall and came towards me. His boots clacked on the hard stone, the sound wringing within the room from the thick silence that had formed after my outburst.

I felt my body beginning to tremble at the flicker of his gaze from my eyes to my body; slow and meticulous in its appraisal as he made sure to take his sweet time in reaching me. _This room isn't even this big; could he be any more theatrical?_ But the slow movements were enough to have me shaking in whatever clothing I had left, it reminded me too much of those previous moments that lead to utter defilement. I don't think I could handle another session; my mind was still not faring well from the last time he had played my body like a finely tuned instrument.

I inhaled deeply, ignored the musk of the chemicals used to maintain the corpses and the rancid smell of my own body after being without a proper bath for too long. _How have I not died from my own stench?_ I scrunched my nose at the scent, and hissed as Sasori had finally decided to step much too close; his breath fanning across my face with every consecutive movement from his chest. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to fucking kill me?" The words escaping without much thought to the consequences, after all, I was already on the edge of death from thirst as it was. There was another grand silence after my outburst, and I felt that there would be another one coming before I felt rather than saw his hand grasp onto my hip. I wanted to squirm, I wanted to scream, I wanted to get it off but I just stood still as his face remained in the same frozen look of mockery. I hissed out a deep breath as the hand dipped lower, dragging his nails on the exposed flesh as he palmed my thigh without any change in expression.

I wanted to look away from his eyes, scream at him and fight his touch, but I knew this was a game. I would lose if I even acknowledged it and there was no way I would lose to him and fall all the closer to his embrace. He may have ignored me, but he had wanted to make me beg for his attention. He knew I was far too close to starvation and hunger but I would not succumb without it somehow falling under my own terms. I glared deeply into his eyes, and saw his shoulders twitch from the sudden bought of laughter that began to escape him. _This guy is fucking batshit crazy, if I had any doubts before there are definitely none now._

"Just when I was growing bored of you, you manage to catch my interest again. How astounding," his eyes flash with heat suddenly but it was not enough to warn me. I felt both of his hands grasp the back of my thighs and part them; his body pushing into the space and closing the distance between our bodies. I wanted to melt through the wall and become one with it; things were escalating too quickly and I my body was not putting up much resistance. The constant growling and pang in my throat serving as a reminder to just how weak I had become at being imprisoned down here for so long. I trembled from the warmth emanating from his form, the cold stone behind me lighting confusion within my form.

I was waiting for his hands to leave my thighs, and further explore me as he had many times before. I was waiting for him to devour me as he had promised me beforehand, but he was content to remain still between my legs. My limbs would not stop shaking from the emotional strain of it all, and I soon couldn't look into his eyes any longer; they seemed to be swallowing everything that was I and exposing me to the true danger of the situation. He wanted everything and anything I could possibly give and I was slowly realizing at this very moment that I doubt escape would ever be possible. "G-get off," my voice didn't sound like me; it was hoarse and almost too low for me to even hear properly. He was picking at all my layers and he had only touched me one; I couldn't bear to think of anything more.

My already haggard breath began to shift into pants, and my heart would not cease the rapid beating that acknowledged just how fucked I truly felt at this very moment. It was almost like I was seeing death in the eye, and it was going to strike without any sort of remorse. "I was thinking of killing you, but after giving it much thought, you would not be as amusing sitting on my shelf. I thought," he paused for a moment to squeeze my thighs and widen his smile. "Perhaps, that I could take you apart without killing you and keep your spirit alive for my own needs." I felt like I was going to be sick, bile burning my throat at the mere prospect of existing with this man. _Why did he pick me!?_ I could see my vision blur as a tiny pinch settled on the top of my thigh, and I looked away from him momentarily to see his hands inserting a type of fluid via a needle.

I started to panic but I was much too tired to struggle anymore, my wrists were in pain from the constant bite of metal from the chains and he kept a firm grip on my legs as he slid the needle out of my skin and pocketed smoothly. It was almost as if the needle had not existed at all; an imagined item that was reproduced by my exhausted mind. I felt like I was going to cry, and I think that I actually had begun to shed tears after I lost all control of my body. I could feel his blunt fingernails on my legs, the soft fabric of his clothes on my belly, and the soft puffs of air he blew into my dirty caked face. He had paralyzed me but he made sure that I felt everything he planned for me. I wanted to beg him to kill me, death would perhaps be better than what he had planned but my vocal chords would not function. Tears fell rapidly, and the expression on Sasori's face did not change as he released my legs and let them fall unceremoniously bellow me; jarring the cuts on my wrists.

"I have much work to do," He stated prudently.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, your eyes do not deceive you. This is an update to my virtually neglected story. I can tell you that we are reaching the end of our adventure since I have already planned an ending for this piece and it should be the next or the chapter after the next. I am sorry for dragging this out but due to my own neglect (inexcusable) and my difficulty in writing these characters it posed a problem for me. If there are inconsistencies with how the characters were in the previous chapters, it is due to my changes as an author and the fact I had been too long away from this piece. I am considering editing and making changes on the long run but not anytime soon. I am very sorry for everything. Enjoy this chapter (sorry if it disappoints) and leave me any comments over typos and other issues that could be addressed to improve this piece.**


	8. Forgotten

I was slumped over his shoulder; his every footstep resounding in the empty hallway as he took me towards death. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this end; kidnapped, molested and soon murdered by this psychopath. I was a good and honorable person; no questionable morals and I never could get myself to upset someone that wanted to help me. All those things will become nothing soon, and I was furious that I would go down because of some _nutcase._

I couldn't even understand why he was dragging out my death; his pace slow as he carries down the hallway to the one door at the end. It was so difficult for me to understand that this all was actually _happening. _To think I had a normal life before I was brutally taken from the relative peace I had.

His hand caressed my lower back, smoothing over the paralyzed muscles before trailing down to my buttocks. I could only let him touch me, and my thoughts grew darker as we neared the door. If I was capable of crying, I would be. It was a disgusting thought but I would definitely be crying because this slow pace promised pain.

"Ah, we're almost there" he mused and I wanted to beat him with a pole. He was doing everything he could to terrify me and it bothered me that it was working. I felt him stop minutes after speaking; the hand on my butt pinching the skin before the sound of a door opening alerted me to our arrival. He was moving again, and I could feel the darkness spread around me as the door was shut behind us.

It felt cold to be in this room, almost like death stood above us waiting to take its next victim. The iciness of the air and the darkness making it so difficult for me to hold onto my sanity as I thought of all the different utensils he probably had laid out for his fun. I kept praying in my head that maybe he would make it quick. _Please._ I couldn't say a word, but I hoped that perhaps he could read it from the fear in my eyes.

I felt his hand leave my backside, and felt him grasp me by my waist as he laid me down a stretcher. If I could tremble, I definitely would be. His hands skimmed over my tattered outfit; his lips stretched into a thin smile as he grabbed something from the small table beside me. I couldn't turn my head to see, but it seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Almost as if it were promising the pain that I knew would surely come.

Light suddenly came on moments after he picked up the utensil, and I felt my retinas burn from the brightness of it. Tears welled up but didn't fall as my orbs adjusted to it and immediately looked for the hand with the tool. I had to see what was coming; I couldn't just let him take me by surprise when I was slowly falling to fucking pieces. I gazed at the small pair of scissors in his hand, and would have cussed at how close it was to my eye. "Looking for this?" she turned her gaze to him and glared angrily as he pulled back to laugh at her. _Bastard._

He brought the scissor to her shirt, and easily snipped the material to expose me to his eyes. He took his time; reveling in the looks of discomfort and rage I shot him when he cut through my bra and began to remove all the items off my torso. His eyes did not look away from my chest; almost as if his eyes were caressing the unblemished skin as he brought the scissor down the middle of my breasts and scraped the sharp end on the skin. I winced, the sting becoming more unbearable as the pressure he placed seemed to increase in mere seconds.

Blood had yet to bloom, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before my skin yielded to his ministrations. However, he paused to look into my angry eyes and he smiled a vicious grin. "I can't damage you too much," he murmured in thought and placed the scissors back to the table beside me. I exhaled in relief at being given this reprieve, even if momentary, and watched him remove a syringe from the table. "Now, let's begin."

* * *

"_Sakura" the name seemed to filter through my head; like a melody that never seemed to leave. I didn't understand what it meant, but somehow it seemed so familiar. I couldn't get it out of my head, and I turned to the man beside me with a look of confusion. _

"_Do I know you?" His face was shrouded by the hood of his jacket; making it difficult for me to see just who he was. He remained silent after my inquiry, and that seemed to somehow make me a little nervous. "Sir?" I voiced again and without a thought the man turned away from me. "That was just plain weird," I thought aloud and turned back to the empty street of my neighborhood. It was always peaceful here; no one was ever out at night and it was almost always a soothing stroll for me. But I always had this nagging feeling at the back of my mind whenever I walked through her; almost as if I _knew _this place._

_I shrugged, heels clicking on the cement as I clutched my purse to waist in thought. Maybe I had a dream about it? That didn't make any sense though! I sighed and turned down the alley near my destination. I always came here, but I never could remember why I was compelled to be here. Almost like something powerful just kept dragging me back to this place that I never had been to before._

_I opened to old door; hearing the tell-tale creak as I stepped through and into the darkness. I shut the door behind me and didn't bother to turn on a light. Lights were never enough to shed some clarity within the room. I dropped my purse on the ground without much thought, and began the familiar trek down to the lower levels of the building. I don't know how I knew the way, but I somehow just knew that this was where I needed to go to reach it. _

_I descended deeper into the shadows of the abandoned home and opened the door that lead to the short hallway. There were so many doors, but there was only one that mattered. I leaned down and removed the stilettos from my feet; chucking them aside as I got up and walked towards the door. "Sakura," I could hear my name being called again, and reached the zipper from the back of my dress to remove it before entering the room that beckoned me. "Sakura," it seemed to call again with a silky voice of promise. I dumped the dress to the dirty ground, removing my feet from the clothes before opening the door and taking in the sight of a prostrated man._

"_So you've come," said the voice again, and I came closer to the man that lay on the table with his eyes closed. "Wake me up," it said again and I was compelled to touch the man. His chest did not move; I don't believe that he was even breathing at all! I began to shake him then, my hands clasping onto his shoulders in a strong sense of desperation. I had to wake him up for some reason._

_His eyes opened suddenly, and somehow, there was rightness to it. He needed to be awake, and I needed to be the one sleeping on that table._

* * *

I woke suddenly, my body heaving and shaking from the strength of the dream I had been induced in. I didn't understand anything, and the clear realization that I woke to the same man from the dream made me want to run. "Sakura" the man said again, and I didn't know who that was. _Who was she?_

"Who is she?" I seemed to murmur in my own confusion and the look that flashed in his eyes was terrifying. He seemed elated by the answer I gave, and his proximity from me seemed to lessen as he came towards me to caress my chin.

"A success" he murmured quietly, almost to himself, as he grabbed my chin and leaned in close enough to warm my lips. A scratching sound met my ears as his fingernails scraped against my chin. But is my skin supposed to do that? He smirked at my confusion, his lips drifting from my own trembling ones and pressing against my ear. "You're not human," he said again, his hand leaving my chin grabbing onto the back of my neck. "My perfect marionette."

I should be afraid, but somehow I couldn't gather enough emotion to fear the man that spoke of weird things. I felt an emptiness inside me; almost as if I was stripped from something valuable. I turned to face the man with my own qualms, and felt the same confusion at my sudden appearance come again. "Who am I?" I spoke and the man before me chuckled at the confused tone of my voice. Is confusion the only thing I am capable of feeling?

"Sakura" I turned to him at the name and felt the familiar tugging in the back of my mind. "You have no before, only an after," he spoke again and traced my exposed thighs gently.

"Sasori?" I whispered and felt that same rightness fill me inside. "Master," I repeated to myself, and turned to the man that I somehow knew deep inside. "Master." The word tugged at me, and the blankness of my memories did not hinder me from acknowledging the man who gave me an identity.

"Mine."

* * *

_**Author's Note: And we've finally reached the end to this story! I am sorry for dragging this out for so long. I hope you enjoy and understand this final chapter for what it is. It may come off as confusing, but I'm sure it will somehow be understood. Read between the lines! If you catch any grammatical errors or any other typos, please let me know :) I am glad you guys stuck with me for so long!**_


End file.
